


Everything was Pink

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [14]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, bottom hawk, getting tied up, top demetri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Hawk is flirting with some new kids at the dojo because he likes to piss Demetri off and he’s making fun of Demetri a bit and Demetri let’s him know he’s in for it if he doesn’t stop and Eli keeps pushing so when they go home together he ties poor Eli up and fucks him rough.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Everything was Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested!  
> enjoyed writing this one a lot. Also did not want to make a bunch of my own OC's (really not my style) so I added those three stunt guys back into the story.

Johnny had spent the last two days carting Miguel, Hawk and Mitch around the Valley putting up posters, talking to people trying to attract new students. It's not like Johnny needed the money what with working with Daniel now, the space was free but he did have a massive axe to grind with Kreese he wanted more students at his dojo then Cobra Kai and of course the two boys who were basically his children and a couple of their friends were willing to help. Hawk and Miguel were getting a lot of attention for the demonstrations Johnny had choreographed, people loved watching a fight it was like bee's to honey. While finishing up their demonstration Rickenberg and Mikey and a couple of other guys from Cobra Kai walked up to them looking upon them with leering smiles.

"Nice! are you trying out for the ballet?" One of Kreese's newest recruits asked

"No man just showing everyone what Eagle Fang has to offer!" Miguel started to move away from the group but Hawk's eyes were bouncing around taking in everyone from Cobra Kai calculating if there was going to be a fight the chances didn't look great, Sensei, Miguel, Mitch and himself vs Rickenberg, Mikey, Red, Brucks and Kyler.

"Rhea how's the back? you ready for the All Valley ?" Kyler yelled, Johnny turned from where he was talking to a few boys who were doing some makeshift kick boxing.

Miguel looked back toward the Cobra's "Backs doing fine, how's your jaw? Kyler?" Miguel pointed to the light yellowing bruises that were scattered across his jaw from the house fight just a few weeks prior.

Kyler lunged forward and Hawk was right on his heels, roundhouse kicking him into the ground

"Watch yourself pussy!" Hawk hissed, Johnny ran over to the group and shoved Hawk behind him protectively the last thing he needed was his second best fighter getting the shit kicked out of him.

"are you shitting me? save this for the All Valley alright?" his eyes swept across every moon face in the group. Mikey started to back away, truthfully he missed Sensei Lawrence and Hawk.

"This some bullshit!" Kyler kicked the ground and walked away Brucks following close behind. Miguel and Sensei Lawrence made their way back to the group of boys that Mitch was entertaining.

Hawk was just about to turn away from the remaining Cobra's when Mikey grabbed his elbow Hawk whipped around ready to fight

"Whoa, Hawk dude, I was just thinking is there any more space at Eagle fang for Cobra's?" He looked up at Hawk goofy smile

"What?!!why would you ask that?!" Red exclaimed smacking Mikey upside the back of the head before pivoting to Rickenberger gesturing in front of him to speak

"Dude it's just Kreese he's cool but I wanna be a crew again the four of us and that includes Hawk!" He shrugged looking away from Red's face which was twisting up.

"I hate both of you, I suggested we move to Eagle Fang two weeks ago after the fight but NO we have to stay with Kreese!" He mocked them shifting his weight from side to side.

Hawk's expression morphed quickly from irritation to confusion.

"You want to come to Eagle Fang?" his voice was both wary but intrigued, his eyebrow lifted

"Yeah, we wanna be a crew again, like how it was at the soccer game man, at the arcade before it all went south or before Miguel fell, I don't know we just want to be friends again!"

"Are you trying to play me?" Hawk step forward into Mikey's space

"No dude!" Mikey sighed his shoulders slumping, Hawk was suspiciously of everyone now, the possibility of Miguel getting hurt did weigh on his mind but the prospect of Demetri's getting hurt made his body flush and his stomach tighten with unease.

"Alright you can come to the Eagle Fang practice tomorrow!" He nodded at them curtly before going to join Miguel, Sensei and Mitch.

Back in the car Sensei, Miguel and Mitch were chatting excitedly about the potential new members as well as the guys from Cobra Kai. Hawk was tapping his fingers against the glass in a one two one pattern, at least the Miyagi-Do's wouldn't be there, foremost Demetri wouldn't be there.

Practice the next day actually ended up going extremely well, all the old Cobra's who came to join fell into their old routines with Sensei Lawrence quickly and the new kids from the park weren't half bad.

By the end of the practice the boys were back in their crew, Miguel was showing them all the move that Sam had first taught him back on that first date, all the guys were trying it laughing and goofing off. The gate creaked and some of the Miyagi-Do's started to trickle in, Demetri was deep in conversation with Chris and Sam about Game of Thrones Sam would never outwardly admit it but she loved to geek out with Demetri and Chris especially about GOT which he dad was a huge fan of as well. Demetri was pointing his fingers and waving his arms around, his facial expressions where intense, Hawk was completely enthralled with watching him his face was stuck on Demetri's his eyes darting around every check point, Demetri's face, his hands, him walking backwards moving around the trees in the outdoor dojo.

Hawk always loved to listening to Demetri, he would explain everything so clearly, he always felt included like Demetri knew him better than anyone in the world and could make everything accessible to him.

"Hawk, earth to Hawk?" Red was snapping his fingers in front of Hawk's face and finally the crisp noise forced his eyes away from Demetri and to the other boys.

"sorry." he mumbled

"Its cool dude! So dude show us that side kick you did with Demetri at the fight at LaRusso's house, it was pretty badass!"

"Yeah so are you two like friends again?" Mikey laughing

"Um yeah we're friends again." Hawk's hand immediately flew up to his mouth his mouth worrying against his scar, Miguel gave him a pointed look, Hawk's eyes darted away quickly, he wasn't ready to be confronted with telling the guys that his relationship with Demetri had evolved it was so easy wit the Miyagi-Do's Demetri was the one to deal with telling them.

"Well, we aren't friends exactly."

Rickenberger glanced over at Demetri and then back to Hawk

"so like he didn't want to be friends again?" all three of the boys were looking at Hawk, waiting for him to spill. Hawk felt the back of his neck burning up, he was always tough around these guys always Hawk, and Demetri their relationship, that was Eli.

"They are friends, just boyfriends too right Hawk?" Adam popped up suddenly smirking before disappearing back over to Sam, Demetri and Chris.

Rickenberger gave the back of Adam's head a nasty look as if he had just smelt shit, not because of what Adam had said he didn't give a shit if Hawk wanted to fuck that nerd but because Adam seemed like a smug bitch.

"you're dating?" Mikey asked lightly his cousin was gay there was nothing to be ashamed of

"Yeah." Eli sighed his shoulders rising and falling before adding "And I don't want to hear your bitch asses saying shit about it okay?"

All three boys hands shot up like Hawk had pulled a gun on them

"we got it!" Red insisted

Miguel smiled at the group, everything was coming together, Hawk had his old friends back, he was able to spend as much time as he wanted to with Sam, Sensei's spirits were lifting, everything was looking up.

Hawk was laughing with the boys, they were practicing some of their favourite moves and falling back into their old groove. Demetri was observing the way Hawk would help one of his friends off the floor, or show them how to hold their stance, he was just close enough that he could hear bits and pieces of their conversations. Demetri was eavesdropping, he wasn't apart of Hawk's life while he had these friends and Demetri wanted to understand their dynamic.

"yeah you got it Mikey, looks badass!" Hawk was praising this shorter kid, patting him on the mid back, Demetri felt anger begin to bubble up his throat, Demetri had some issues with jealously, and yes he was pleased enough that Hawk would have some of his old friends here at the Dojo but these were the same friends who helped chase Demetri around the mall, the same friends who vigorously encouraged Hawk to break Demetri's arm.

"whoa you're getting good at those elbow punches Red!"

"you guys are going to pick the new stuff up so fast, seriously we need more strong fighters!"

"Hawk you are literally one of the best in the Valley, gotta get that title, maybe even win over Miguel!" Rickenberger, bumped into Hawk's side in a friendly way

"Shut up! I just might win or maybe you will!" Hawk winked at him, his laugh filling the air.

Demetri tried to collect himself, Hawk was just performing Demetri tried to remind himself, Hawk was his mask, his shield, he could expect that Hawk wasn't flirting to piss Demetri off, but then again Hawk was an attention seeking brat.

Hawk was laughing and jesting with the boys, and Demetri tried to ignore it until Hawk started showing the boys a turning kick he was smirking "Do you think it was good? I've been working really hard on it." His voice breathy, Demetri knew it was put on, it was the same voice he used when he would "play" Eli, to get what he wanted.

"Yeah, so good dude, you're amazing." Red praised genuine smile spread across his face. Hawk had spun toward Demetri making direct eye contact with him the corner of his mouth upturned, doe eyes wide before twirling back to his group of friends.

Demetri strode over to the group of boys wetting his lips before he spoke

"Hawk, I need to talk to you" his fingers making the come hither motion but Hawk just smile coyly and didn't move "Today Hawk!" Eli's eyes darted away for a second at the tone of Demetri's voice.

"Alright hold your wrath Magneto!" Miguel teased chuckling until he saw Demetri's face and pressed his lips together quickly.

Hawk sauntered over to Demetri just when he was about to open his mouth Demetri grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of ear shoot of the boys.

"If you don't stop flirting with them you're in BIG fucking trouble Eli." Demetri rasped into Eli's ear, his breath hot punching out every word.

"I'm not flirting, that's just how we are as friends dude." Hawk was trying to keep his voice calm and relaxed

"Oh Mikey do you really think I'm good, I've been working so hard on it!" Demetri mimicked Hawk harshly "Stop trying to piss me off Eli, or you're going to regret it."

"we'll see about that!" and with that Hawk scurried away so quickly he slipped right through Demetri's fingers.

Demetri was keeping an open eye and ear on Hawk through the next few minutes, nothing overtly flirty was happening and Demetri's anger was alleviated at least for a moment as not but a moment later he heard exactly the opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah sometimes I wish Demetri was a better fighter!" the other boys mumbled agreements but didn't add so Hawk continued, "you know sometimes you want someone on your level who's as good if not better to practice with and honestly man Demetri just doesn't make the cut. I need someone who can put me in my place."

All the boys laughed at that, none of the new boys really had an understanding of Demetri and Hawk's relationship if they did they wouldn't be so responsive to this kind of conversation they would know this is Hawk trying to piss Demetri off and participating might not be in their best interest.

Demetri had a smirk on his face but his eyes were hallowed out dangerous, coming up behind Eli he squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand

"Oh I'm going to put you in your place pretty boy, maybe your friends want a video of you all tied up and crying? humm?" he scanned the group all who looked dumbfounded, taking Hawk's hand he started walking him out of the yard

"Oh SHIT, I thought Hawk would be the top you know?" Mikey laughed

"what the fuck is a top??" Rickenberger looked between the other boys bemused, Miguel Mikey and Red had their hands slapped over their mouths trying to stop themselves from cackling.

Johnny stopped them at the gate his arm covering the exit he grilled them

"HEY where are you two cocknockers going?"

"Oh Hawk here needs to be put in his place, as per his request." Demetri clapped him on the chest "Isn't that right Hawk?" he added smugly

"Alright I'm going to pretend I have no idea what that means and I'll see you tomorrow Hawk, make sure he can at least walk chopstick." Johnny laughed shortly

Demetri all but killed them on the way home driving like he was cast in the most recent Fast and Furious movie.

Hawk didn't know what to say, he was just having a bit of fun, playing around flirting, shifting in the passenger's seat his body racked with anticipation _what was Demetri going to do_? Getting into the house happened in a flash one minute Demetri was opening the door the next they were in his room, door shut and locked.

Demetri stood tall in front of Hawk, who often forgot just how tall Demetri really was, over the last year he'd grown, Eli was about 5'9" but Demetri was nearing 6'1" now. Demetri's hand seized and squeezed Hawk's shoulder

"I want to tie you up, so you can't move and blind fold you so you can't see and fuck the living shit out of you." He paused taking in Hawk's blown pupils "Do you consent?" He asked

"Yeah, Um yes!" Hawk stuttered out

"What's the safe words Eli?" Demetri asked him sternly, making sure Eli knew it was serious and extremely important for playing attentively and safely.

"Yes and Purple for keep going red and stop for stopping" he recited a small whine escaped his lips

Demetri leaned down grazing his lips against Eli's he pressed plump lips into willowy ones, their mouths melted together, Eli opened his mouth gingerly his tongue slipped into Demetri's, Demetri's tongue got to work massaging Eli's tongue, taking control of the kiss. Rolling their tongue's together a little bit of spit was running down Eli's chin, Demetri's thumb wiped it away before cradling the side of Eli's face. Their tongues continued to swirl and dance as Demetri's other hand lingered at the hem of Eli's t-shirt. Eli pulled away from the kiss a small string of spit connecting their mouths and looked at Demetri, the taller boys knuckled bumped along up Eli's ribs under his shirt until he reach Eli's nipple which his index finger and thumb took hold of and pinched.

"Oh" Eli moaned quietly. Hearing that little noise was all it took, Demetri pulled his hand out of Eli's shirt and tugged his own shirt off, fingering his belt off dropping his pants and boxers to the floor. Demetri's cock slapped against his stomach, it was almost fully hard and there was a small bead of precum on the tip and Eli could feel his cock twitching in his pants at the sight.

"do you need help getting undressed Eli?" Demetri teased reaching down to pump his own cock

With that Eli started whipping his clothes off like he was Quicksliver, once he was also naked his own cock was jutting out hard, his tip already dripping with precum, Demetri stepped in closer to Eli, grabbing their cocks together and pumping them up and down a few times. Eli's cock was already leaking strings of precum, Demetri thumb connected with Eli's tip and he pressed slow soothing circles in and around the slit. Eli was whimpering sweetly, he already wanted to cum but Demetri was putting him in his place so Demetri was going to make him wait. Demetri pulled his hand away bringing it to his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste his Eli's precum.

Demetri led Eli to his bed letting him lay amongst the blankets, under his bed Demetri had a plethora of toys, he laid out some dark pink rope and a cotton candy pink cock ring.

"Sit on your knees." Demetri said popping the lube bottle open loudly before spurting some into his hand, once Eli was sitting on his knees Demetri large hand enveloped Eli's cock pumping it slowly Demetri made sure to coat it well, Eli was trying not to shift around but was failing miserably, moaning he tried to jerk his hips up into the wet tunnel Demetri's hand had created but Demetri shook his head laughed a little and let go of Eli's dripping cock. He smeared the remainder of the lube on his fingers onto the cock ring, once everything was wet and slippery his slid the pink ring onto Eli's pretty pink cock, situating it right at the base this would help with preventing poor Eli from cuming too quickly.

Demetri left to wash the lube off of his hands upon returning he grabbed the light pink bandana that was hanging in his closet and left it beside the rope.

"I'm going to tie your arms in box tie position and your legs in frog tie position okay?"

"okay, Purple." Demetri was reaching for the blind fold when Eli's soft breathy voice murmured

"Can I see" gesturing to the rope and then himself "Before you blindfold me, please?"

Demetri knew he was supposed to be punishing Eli but that breathy voice always convinced him to do whatever Eli desired.

Demetri began his work tying Eli up. His arms were behind his back secured at the wrists and the upper arms, two pieces of rope spread across Eli's chest making a beautiful display for his dusty rose nipples as one line of rope was above them and one was running below perfectly framed. Eli attempted to tug but he was very secure.

Demetri pushed Eli until he was laying on his back then fully bent Eli's legs at the knee and tied just below the knee and above the ankle, his legs secured folded, Demetri adjusted Eli so he was sitting on his knees again shifting him so he was directly in front of the mirror at the foot of Demetri's bed. His little flushed pink cheeks, his rosy nipples and his little leaking pink cock all looked so beautiful against his cream pale skin and the dark magenta rope. Eli writhed to the side a little bit, his chest was flushing reddened with embarrassment and arousal.

Demetri's weight made the bed dip when he got up behind Eli wrapping his arm around Eli's chest. He whispered roughly into Eli's ear

"Spread your legs baby."

Eli spread his legs and let his eyes look toward the mirror Demetri was sucking a dark hickey into his shoulder, Demetri's eyes met his in the mirror, Demetri was looking at Eli full of lust. Eli tilted his head up to meet Demetri's and their lips slipped together briefly. Demetri pulled away and grabbed the blind fold kissing Eli's temple softly he tied the blindfold over those blue eyes. He opened his phone, took a couple of mirror photos before tossing it into the pillows. Demetri aggressively forced Eli onto his shoulders and chest his knees propped his hole up and his back was arched exquisitely. Demetri nudged Eli's leg with his hand and Eli spread his knees wilder apart, Demetri popped the cap of the lube open and drizzled a sizable amount into the cleft of Eli's ass watching it guild down to his wrinkled hole, as well as coated his cock. Rubbing his fingers over Eli's puckered hole he circled the rim waiting for Eli to puff his hole open, Eli whined softly into the sheets puffing his hole and Demetri swiftly plunged two of his fingers into Eli's warm cave. Scissoring his fingers expertly Demetri brushed his finger tips against Eli's prostate, looking down between Eli's tied up legs he could see a little pink cock weeping so constantly there was a strand of cum connecting the cock head to the sheets. Demetri gasped Eli's thigh the skin between the ropes was turning pink and squeezed before snaking his hand down to jerk Eli's cock lightly cupping the damp cock head in his hand and rubbing it slowly. Eli cried out desperately  
  
"please Demetri, fuck me” his legs were straining against the ropes making the skin fluff up and swell.  
  
Demetri took hold of his own large wet cock and slapped the tip against Eli’s wet rim, he teased Eli’s hole slapping his cock head and almost sliding in but backing out and just tapping the hole again. Eli’s head was turned to one side his eyes tightly covered in the pink blind fold which complemented his red Mohawk wonderfully. Little spots of wetness were forming on the bandanna and choked off breathy cries were filling the room.  
  
Demetri cock twitched against Eli’s hole, carefully he sunk inside, Eli’s walls bared down on him, holding him so unyielding Demetri thought he might cum right then. Grasping Eli’s hips he trusted into him in short steady reps, this cause Eli’s hole to relax and Demetri was able to start pounding his cock in and out of the warm tunnel. Demetri's fingers were digging into Eli's thighs as he set a punishing pace, his cock was slamming into Eli's special spot with no mercy Eli was trying to jerk his hip back to meet Demetri's trusts bad the ropes where too tight for him to fully move. Eli was whimpering wetly, he couldn't get any friction against his cock and he couldn't thrust back into Demetri.

Demetri was purposely avoiding hitting his g-spot now just to tease him, and Eli was clenching against the cock inside him with need. Demetri pulled his cock out which caused Eli to sob, tears trailing out of the blind fold down his cheeks. Demetri wrapped his gangly arm around Eli's stomach and hoisted him up so he was sitting on his knees toes touching, back pressed into Demetri's chest he fed his cock back into Eli's tight hole. Tipping his hips back he held Eli up while fucking into him deeply hitting his spot every time. Eli's tummy and thighs were flushed red and sticky with precum, Demetri sucked a dark wet hickey into Eli's shoulder by the one from earlier, biting and nipping at the skin as he pounded into him. His agile fingers swiftly removed the precum covered cock ring, and began jerking Eli's cock in time with his thrusts.

All Demetri could hear was Eli's frantic whines and whimpers mixed with the wet sloppy squelching noise of his cock slamming into his partner. Demetri felt his unadulterated arousal and need to cum bubbling up. His hand wiped across Eli's face pushing the bandana off. Eli opened his eyes and was met with his reflection in the mirror, his lithe body bouncing on Demetri's cock, his thighs shaking trying to move his torso bushing pink. Demetri's pounded into Eli's three more times hard and deep causing both of them to tense and squeeze before erupting, Demetri's cock was feeding a searing load of cum into Eli's hole painting his prostate and Eli's cock shot once before it started dribbling coating Demetri's fingers like ice cream melting on a hot day.

"Fuck your little cock is so pretty Eli" Demetri muttered into his ear pumping Eli's extra sensitive cock twice more which forced another small squirt of cum to seep out of his cock.

Demetri pulled out gently and quickly got to work untying his fucked out boyfriend. Hawk stretched out on Demetri's bed flexing his legs and arms which were bruised from the ropes Demetri spread his legs and watched as Eli's hole tried pitifully to squeeze shut but the cum inside him started to spill out on the sheets. Demetri wiped Eli down with a wet cloth and massaged his legs working the tight knots out before handing him a glass of water and a chocolate chip cookie which he devoured happily. Getting under the covers Hawk cuddled up against Demetri like a little koala bear Demetri's leg between his thighs Eli's hole dipping cum onto him. Demetri was drawing circles on his back.

"I won't flirt with the guys anymore if it bothers you." Hawk whispered into Demetri's neck

"Oh cut the shit, you like getting punished so I know you'll keep doing it, just remember you're mine Eli!" he teased back.


End file.
